


Science Lesson! With Steve

by jessalinaj, panlover



Series: Who is your fucking weed dealer? [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Flat earth theory, Gen, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalinaj/pseuds/jessalinaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlover/pseuds/panlover
Summary: Steve decided to prank El. No one else was amused. Okay—maybe Billy was. A little bit.





	Science Lesson! With Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRHyzePgrF4&feature=youtu.be. This dude is a genius, all scientific facts* stated in this fic are credited to him. Enjoy!!

Steve had come up with a brilliant idea to prank El. He decided to prank her in the basement since she spent the majority of her time there with Mike and the gang. He had come prepared with a lemon, flat plate and a glass of water ready to put his plan in action.

He walked into the basement and was greeted with the usual shouts of Mike as the Dungeon Master and Dustin and Lucas shouting what Will should do as his move.

He started to ask El over to begin his prank when Mike shook his head. “The game is almost over, Steve, you can talk to El then.”

Steve sighed and sat on the couch, waiting for the game to finish. He began to fiddle with the plate.

***

Billy raised his hand to ring the Wheeler’s doorbell, lit cigarette hanging from his lips. Before he could, though, the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Wheeler’s wide grin.

“Billy! You’re a bit early, aren’t you?” she spoke as if she was surprised to see him, even though he came around the same time every Friday night to pick up Max.

He just winked and dropped the cigarette, lips curling in a smirk. Stepping on it, he said, “Couldn’t wait to see the prettiest girl in town, of course.”

“Oh,” she flustered, voice growing breathy, “you’re too kind. But—anyway, come in. You must be freezing.” Her eyes glanced downwards to his exposed chest and denim clad arms and legs. “Although, that is a great look for you.”

“Thanks, Kar,” he said, stepping around her and into the house. He walked further into the foyer before stopping once he realized she didn’t move from the doorway. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her looking wistfully at him.

A quirked eyebrow evoked her. “‘Kar’ is new.”

Billy nodded his head, agreeing. “Yeah. And Max?”

“Huh?” She blinked.

“Where’s Max?” He asked, smirking at the effect he knew he had on her. He continued, “My delinquent of a sister?”

“Oh, yes, she’s downstairs with the rest of the kids. Through that door in the—“

“Got it. Thanks, Kar,” Billy cut her off, turning around and rushing past her into the living room. He followed the shouts and laughter down the stairs.

***

Steve stopped messing around with his plate when he realised his kids had stopped shouting at each other.

“Are you guys done?” he asked.

“Yup,” Mike responded as they all gathered near the couch, looking curiously at the items he had brought down with him.

“What is all this stuff for?” Dustin asked as he messed around with the lemon, throwing it from hand to hand.

“Well,” Steve responded, “I want to show El how flooding works.” He smirked.

“What?” the gang replied in unison, looking equally confused and slightly suspicious on Mikes part.

“Just watch,” Steve said with a smirk and a subtle cut-it-out look at Mike who rolled his eyes and shrugged to Lucas, Dustin, and Will. El was too intensely looking at the items and Steve to notice.

“Ok,” Steve began talking to El as he held up the lemon. “There are some people in the world that believe the earth is round and this is an experiment to prove that theory wrong.”

He set a towel down on the ground and held up the lemon. “If the earth was round...when it rains why do we experience flooding?” Steve asked as he began to pour the glass of water on the lemon.

“Because, idiot,” Billy spoke as he closed the basement door behind him, “the earth can be round as a whole and still be flat in some places.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Shut up, Hargrove,” Steve quickly said, trying to keep his prank intact.

“Actually—“ Max tried to interrupt.

Steve cleared his throat. “As I was saying...if the earth was round, the water would just fall off like it is doing with the lemon. Doesn’t make sense now, does it? But,” Steve paused as he dropped the lemon and picked up the plate, “if I pour the water onto the plate, a _flat_ plate…”

He did as he said and watched the water stay on the plate. “Interesting…” he said, deadpan, staring into Eleven’s eyes. “As you can see,” he moves the plate closer to her, “the water pools up.”

He turned towards Billy and threw the water onto the towel. “Try me.”

“The plate’s not even _flat_!” Lucas exclaimed. “It has a fucking dip to hold the water in!”

“I mean...it kinda makes sense,” Dustin mumbled, glancing between the plate dangling in Steve’s hand and the wet lemon on the towel.

Lucas turned to him. “Are you kidding me? You actually bought that crap?”

“No! I’m just saying it _kind of_ makes sense! Because if you think about it—“

Max groaned as she listened to their argument turn into indistinguishable shouts. “Can’t believe we wasted five minutes on this stupid thing.”

Mike agreed silently next to her and they shared a look.

Meanwhile, Steve and Billy were having an argument of their own.

“Please tell me you don’t actually believe that, Harrington. Because if you do, we might have to limit your interactions with Max and all.”

Steve rolled is eyes in response. “Please, I’m not _that_ dumb. I’m just tryna mess with the kids, is all.”

Billy stared at him for a moment, eyes searching. “ _Who is your fucking weed dealer_?”

***

El stared at the lemon on the ground, almost dry now. “Interesting…”

Suddenly, before Mike could have explained to her just how very wrong Steve was, Mrs. Wheeler called down. “C’mon guys! It’s getting late. Hopper’s here for Jane! Steve and Billy can drive the rest of you home, correct?”

The party replied all at once, most responding with groans. The kids all marched up the stairs as the two teenagers followed slowly behind.

Hopper was in the foyer waiting for her, jacket in hand. “Hey, kid. Have fun?”

She enthusiastically nodded her head. “Yes. Steve showed us how the earth is like a plate. Not a lemon.”

Steve smiled nervously as Hopper made eye contact with him. “Did he now? And just why is the earth like a plate, Jane?”

“Because water doesn’t fall off plates. And water doesn’t fall off earth, so it can’t be a lemon.”

“Huh, we’ll talk more about this in the car. Let’s go.” Hopper glared over his shoulder as he guided El out of the house, oversized coat now buttoned up on her small frame.

Steve gulped and quickly grabbed onto Billy’s arm, who was choking on laughter behind him. “Let’s go before I get murdered by the Sheriff.”

Billy laughed harder as he let Steve drag him out of the house and towards their cars. The kids followed after them and congregated amongst themselves to say goodbye.

“I wish Billy would use his assholeness on Steve to get him to shut up,” Mike complained. “Now I’m gonna have to spend weeks convincing El it was all a joke.”

“Billy likes Steve too much to do that,” Max commented as she looked up toward her stepbrother and his _friend_. They were standing by Billy’s car, shoving each other. Billy looked happy as he ruffled Steve’s hair.

Dustin grumbled next to her, “I don’t know why Steve keeps hanging out with him.”

Will, who was quiet the whole time during Steve’s demonstration, spoke up, “I do.”

The party looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Well?” Lucas asked when it was clear Will wasn’t going to elaborate.

Will blinked. “You guys are as dumb as that theory if you haven’t figured it out yet.”

And with that, Will walked towards the two laughing teens standing by their fancy cars, leaving his party members confused behind him. It was getting late, after all.

 


End file.
